Keller's Feelings
by StargateSg1Fan15
Summary: One shot based on the idea that Keller overheard Ronan and McKay's conversation about winning her and what could have happened if she ran into the man she did have feelings for


Keller's feelings

John Sheppard slowed his pace as he heard the angry voice from the balcony, frowning he turned and walked towards the open air, closing the door behind him.  
Standing there he saw Jennifer Keller pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

"Stupid jerks, why would they even say something like that, I mean what about my feelings it doesn't even sound like they care"  
John frowned not liking the sound of someone upsetting the doctor, someone who he had secretly harboured a crush on for the past year.

"What's up?" he asked not able to hide the worry in his voice.  
Keller jumped slightly and spun "Colonel, I didn't see you there" she said, flushing slightly.

John smiled slightly covering up his nervousness at talking to her alone normally he wasn't one to get nervous around woman but there was something special about the doc that made him feel like a teenager all over again.

"I didn't mean to startle you" he said stepped forward and leaning on the railing. Keller nodded biting her lip as she did when she was concentrating or trying to make a decision.

John forced himself to look away he found it too damn adorable and even harder to resist kissing her when she did that.

After a moment Keller stepped forward and leant against the railing next to him, forearms touching slightly.

"So you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked hoping she would confide in him

Keller thought for a moment, here she was after overhearing Ronan and McKay talking about winning her as if she was a prize, standing next to the man whom she had feelings for.  
At first she thought it was just a crush but over the last year it had grown into something a lot more than that.

Taking a breath to steady her nerves she said "Only if you call me Jennifer" she hoped he would agree, she had wanted to ask him that for a while, looking for a way to get closer to him and hoped that her nervousness didn't how.

John looked at her before smiling "John then" he replied, neither of them realising how much closer then had grown just by accepting to be so informal with each other.

They stood in silence both of them looking out across the ocean listening to the waves lap against the piers of the city.

"So" John said bumping Jennifer on the shoulder "Want to tell me what got you so wound up?" Jennifer looked startled for a moment, she had forgotten what had annoyed her being in John's presence had managed to run everything else from her mind.

Jennifer shook her head "It's nothing, something I shouldn't have even heard" she said, worrying about what John might do if she told him.  
John frowned his confusion growing. "Doesn't sound like nothing, I've never heard you get that angry" he said concernedly

Jennifer grinned "Then you've never seen me after a day with no coffee" John shook his head a small smile on his face, who knew she was so good at deflecting questions with humour he thought to himself.

They fell into silence, John knowing not to push her but waited for her to speak, as it turned out he didn't have to wait long.

"I overheard Ronan and McKay talking about me" she said softly.

John looked at her confusion marring his face.

"That's a bad thing?" he asked hoping that what she hadn't heard was bad, and they had been saying something nice about her.

Jennifer gave a wry smile "It is when you hear them taking about you as if your some prize to be won without considering your own feelings" she said her annoyance clear in her voice.

John frown in confusion before he realised what Jennifer was trying to say and a flash of annoyance crossed his eyes but he knew better to do anything without Jennifer's permission, he knew she could look after herself.

"So you're feelings are?" he asked cautiously his head telling him not to ask but his heart needed to know if he stood a chance with the amazing woman beside him.

"My feelings are I want to get them in the infirmary and stick them with the biggest needles I've got" Jennifer said hotly confirming John's thoughts that she could look after herself.

Sheppard couldn't help but laugh at the image of Ronan backing away from a foot long needle.  
Jennifer looked at him before started to chuckle herself and a moment later they were both leaning on the balcony laughing at the picture Jennifer had painted for them.

As their laughter turned to smiles John asked "Do you want me to speak to either of them?"

Jennifer shook her head "No it's ok, I'm not interested in either of them so it doesn't matter what they think" a pleased look flashed across John's face, so fast that Jennifer thought she could have imagined it.  
She shook her head telling herself that he couldn't like her like that not when he was good looking and kind enough to get any woman he wanted.

John nodded "Well if you need me to all you have to do is ask" he said. Jennifer reached out and placed and hand on his wrist, her heart speeding up in time with his.

Maybe just maybe she thought to herself it was possible for him to have feelings for her if this is how he reacted when she touched him

"So if not them who?" John asked, trying to ignore the softness of her skin on his arm forcing his voice to stay calm and not betray the hidden hope he felt.

Jennifer just flashed him a secretive smile that indicated it wasn't for him to know.

John sighed "Can you at least tell me if I know them" he said almost resignedly, his heart dropping slightly sure now that it wasn't him.

Jennifer looked at him, seeing the hope and anguish in his eyes and knew then that his feelings matched hers, even if he couldn't tell what her feelings towards him were.

Jennifer bit her lip and decided to take the chance, what was the worst that could happen she told herself, ignoring the niggle at the back of her mind telling her to stay quiet and make sure they could remain friends.

"I should hope you know him, you see him in the mirror everyday" Jennifer said in a rush not wanting nerves to get the better of her.

John stood frozen his eyes flashing with emotions too quick for her to read, fear gripped her heart believing she had gotten it all wrong.

John stood frozen, she felt the same way his heart soared but then she turned to leave hitting the button on the door and he realised he hadn't responded and he couldn't let her go before he told her.

John caught her shoulder spinning her around so she was pressed up against the wall, his arms either side of her head.

His voice caught in his throat and he was unable to speak so instead he looked down at her a soft smile on his face before he leant down and caught her lips in a kiss trying to convey all his feelings in that one gesture.

Jennifer moaned slightly and allowed John to deepen the kiss as her hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders pulling him closer.  
John pulled back, her neck and chest flushing as he leant his forehead against hers both of them trying to bring their breathing back under control.

"Me" John said, almost in shock.  
Jennifer looked at him almost shyly. "You" she replied a sweet smile on her face.  
John leant down and kissed her again, gentler this time their lips barely touch, it was a sweet, slow tender kiss that allowed both of them to show their feelings for one another.

"So" Jennifer said looking up at him, John seeing the happiness her felt reflecting in her brown eyes.

"So" John replied a smile on his lips "breakfast" he stepped back and held out his arm. Jennifer giggled slightly at the gentlemanly behaviour he was displaying and John smirked, he loved the sound of Jennifer giggling.

They walked through the corridors towards the mess hall, both comfortable in each other's company, neither of them needing to say anything to be comfortable with each other. Jennifer stopped them outside the mess hall and worried yet hopeful look on her face.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" she asked.

John leant back and blew out his cheeks thinking "I don't want to hide it, but I don't really want to take over the rumour mill for the next week" he replied.

Jennifer smiled he had just put into words exactly what she was think.  
"What if we tell anyone who asks, and just do what comes naturally but not announce it" John asked after several moments of though.

Jennifer leant up and kissed him gently her lips lingering against his "I think I like that idea" she said coyly.

They entered the mess hall and John indicated that she should go find a seat for both of them while he grabbed them trays.

As he made his way back to the table he saw Ronan and McKay slid into the seats either side of her and he had to suppress a smirk they were both being so obvious. He wasn't worried he knew Jennifer's feelings.

He sat down opposite and passed her the tray with toast and a bowl of fruit. "Thanks" she said with a private smile that said she would thank him properly later after seeing her favourites in front of her.

John just grinned happily ignore the looks of annoyance Ronan and McKay gave him.  
There glares were cut off by Teyla joining them with her greeting of "good morning" and the five of them fell into a comfortable conversation about seemingly irrelevant things.

Jennifer and John stood up at the same, time and smirked as they realised neither of them had meant it.

Teyla rose too "I shall see you later" she said to John who nodded "11:00 be ready" he called after her.  
Teyla nodded and flashed a smile as she left the mess hall.

Jennifer let out a groan when she remembered what she had to do that day.  
"Oh paperwork, not what I want to do" John chuckled "You too" Jennifer just nodded. "See you later" she said with a small smile which John returned.

Ronan and McKay both rose making excuses about why they needed to accompany Jennifer to the infirmary. They were halfway across the mess hall when Jennifer had had enough, they were being too obvious and it was starting to annoy her.

Turning she told them to wait and caught John just as he was about to leave "I forgot something" she said her voice low.

John just looked at her and then smiled realising what she meant before leaning down to capture her lips in a heated kiss, he could feel the eyes of everyone on him and knew the relationship would spread like wildfire but he found he didn't care.

"You want to come with me to the mainland later, Teyla's taking Torren to see her people, and we could go for a picnic" John said hopefully, he knew the perfect spot.

Jennifer's face lit up "I'd love that" she said. John leant down and kissed her again "I'll see you later then Jen" he said and they both stepped away broad smiles on their faces not caring what anyone else thought about their relationship, they were happy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
